Solid milk is disclosed in Japanese patent No 4062357 (following patent reference 1).
This solid milk is a milk solid object compressed formation. For example, the solid milk has high porosity and thus there is a problem that it is fragile at the time of transportation.
The technology of pillow packaging for pharmaceutical preparation is disclosed in Japanese patent publication No 2010-235599 (following patent reference 2). The pillow packaging is the technology for sealing and holding a solid object, which is content, with a packaging.
When one or more solid objects of tablet shape (for example the above mentioned solid milk) is held, it is thought that the solid object is held by the above pillow packaging. If a gap is provided so that the solid object can be taken in and out of a packaging, the solid objects will be easily broken because some solid objects collide with each other during transportation of the solid object. On the other hand, if the packaging holding the solid objects is widened to degree of the solid object size, it will be difficult to package the solid objects in the packaging and to take the solid objects out of the packaging.
In such case, it is thought that the solid object is held with deaerating the packaging and then the packaging is sealed in vacuum void. However, in the case of holding solid milk in vacuum chamber, there is a problem that milk powder is separated from the surface of solid milk.